Royal Rumble 2011
Royal Rumble 2011 was the twenty-fourth annual Royal Rumble event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on January 30, 2011 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. Background The Royal Rumble featured professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. The pay-per-view featured the annual Royal Rumble match, which has been featured at every Royal Rumble event since its inception. As opposed to the traditional thirty participants, forty entrants participated in the 2011 Royal Rumble match, the most in the history of the event. The match ends when one wrestler remains in the ring, after all 39 other wrestlers have been eliminated via being tossed over the top ring rope and having both feet touch the floor. The winner will earn a world championship match of their choosing at WrestleMania XXVII. In addition to the Royal Rumble match, the main rivalry from the Raw brand involves the WWE Champion The Miz defending his title against Randy Orton. After Survivor Series, The Miz cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and defeated Orton to become the WWE Champion before defending it against Orton a month later at TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs. After defeating Wade Barrett and King Sheamus, in a steel cage match on an episode of Raw, Orton received another opportunity at the title in a match against The Miz. The main rivalry from the SmackDown brand involves the World Heavyweight Champion Edge defending his title against Dolph Ziggler. After defeating "Dashing" Cody Rhodes, Drew McIntyre and The Big Show, Ziggler won a title opportunity for Edge's World Heavyweight Championship after Kane lost to Edge in his rematch. After winning his opportunity, Edge went on a campaign against Ziggler and his girlfriend, and Edge's ex-wife, Vickie Guerrero. On the January 28 episode of SmackDown, Guerrero, who was the acting General Manager in place of the injured Theodore Long, banned the use of Edge's Spear and would strip him of his title if he used it during his match against Ziggler. The Divas rivalry entering the Royal Rumble was between Natalya and LayCool over the WWE Divas Championship. Natalya defeated LayCool in a handicap match at Survivor Series to win the Divas Championship, and she would later team with Beth Phoenix in a victorious outing against LayCool in the first ever Divas Tag Team Tables Match at TLC. The following night on Raw, Melina turned heel and slapped Natalya after winning a #1 Contender's Triple Threat Match against Eve Torres and Alicia Fox. After Natalya retained her title against the villainous Melina on the January 24, 2011 edition of Raw, LayCool entered and announced that they will cash in their rematch clause at the Royal Rumble event. Reception Royal Rumble received positive reviews. Writing for The Sun, Rob McNichol praised the event, particularly noting Alberto Del Rio's surprise Rumble Match victory, John Morrison's impressive performance: "featured arguably the spot of the decade as John Morrison was knocked from the apron to the guardrail, but avoided elimination by gripped the barrier and leaping back onto the steps. It truly had to be seen to be believed." He further praised Dolph Ziggler's performance in a big-match situation, and the story the Miz-Orton match told. Overall he awarded the event 8 out of 10. SLAM! Wrestling writers Dale Plummer and Nick Tylwalk shared similar compliments to the event, praising the short, though crowd-pleasing appearances of Diesel and Booker T. Overall they awarded the event a score of 7.5/10. Results ; ; *Dark Match: R-Truth defeated Curt Hawkins in a Royal Rumble Qualifying Match *John Cena defeated Cm Punk (17:43) *Edge © defeated The Undertaker To retain the World Heavyweight Championship (20:06) *The Miz (w/ Alex Riley) © defeated Randy Orton To Retain the WWE Championship (16:09) *Eve Torres defeated Natayla ©, Michele McCool, Layla to win the WWE Divas Championship (5:05) *Alberto Del Rio won the The Royal Rumble Match (1:09:53) Royal Rumble entrances and eliminations A new entrant came out approximately every 90 seconds. ^ The Miz was not a participant in the Match. Other on-screen talent Trivia *The Miz stated that if Riley won the Rumble it would be master vs apprentice, this happened at Capitol Punishment 2011. *This was the first and (so far) only Royal Rumble to ever feature 40 participants, making it the biggest Royal Rumble in WWE history. See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Royal Rumble *Event gallery DVD release * Royal Rumble 2011 on DVD RR_2011_DVD_Front.jpg RR_2011_DVD_Back.jpg External links * Royal Rumble 2011 offical website * Royal Rumble 2011 on WWE Network * Royal Rumble 2011 at CAGEMATCH.net * Royal Rumble 2011 at Online World of Wrestling Category:Royal Rumble Category:2011 pay-per-view events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events